End of the Road
by Anyominous
Summary: Samuel Vasquez and Kevin DeVaga are brothers in charge of finding out what happend to an exploration team. The team turns out to be dead at the hands of the newly dubbed "Rippers". Sam gets attacked figure out what happens. WOOT i need reviews please.


Yea this story has two chapters but is the set up for a larger, better story. No harsh words that critizizes my work

Also im desperate for good reviews. I really need some please.This is the first chap. Tell me what you think

The whole place was dark, dreary, and foreboding. One look made your mind scream at you to run for your pathetic life. This, however, was not the case for

Samuel Vasquez(1) and his step-brother, Kevin DeVaga(2).

They sprinted down the bleak, poorly lit corridors, attempting to escape their unrelenting persuers.

"Sam we're so fucking screwed. These... things won't give up" yelled Kevin over the almost deafening roar coming from the owners of the dark shadows charging

after them. His voiced was laced with fear and despair as he could swear he saw calm, white eyes staring at him from the mass of flesh and teeth that were plowing at them at speeds he couldn't belive anything should be able to move at."I know man but the evac point is just a few more yards away. We're so close just keep running" Sam said charging ahead with renewed vigor.

These creatures we're large, dangerous, and ravenous. If that wasn't a reason to pump every bit of energy you had into booking it before you got killed then you must of beensmoking something really messed up.

Sam had no idea why these things were here. It was supposed to be a simple operation. Find the scouts sent in a week ago and verify their condition: dead or alive. Of course most of them were dead while the one person they found sacrificed herself to get them the fuck out of there. When he looked back she was already being ripped apart. He decided to call them Rippers. Their teeth practically ripped, teared, and shredded flesh. While they were running for theirlives Kevin had managed to pick up a small OSD. Of course t they couldn't go through the contents now but if they did make it out alive the info on that, even if it was the smallest most insignificant data, could be used to figure out what the fuck was wrong with this place.

Shaken from his ramblings Sam turned to the right just barely dodging a leaping Ripper. Kevin had dropped a small alliance grenade while they ran before detonating it into the mass of charging, tumbiling Rippers.

The effect was instantanious. The black furred monsters were either killed by shrapnel from exploding stone and metal, or were tossed around from getting hit by other Rippers. They screeched and howled as the charging horde was turned into a mass of fur and dead boddies. Their white eyes no longer showing life and turning into a dull gray.

"Damn bro... overkill much?" Replied Sam with a loud whistle that echoed throughout the empty lifless building. Everything was completely silent as the brothers contimplated their next action.

"Well despite my love for loud explosions, I did manage to get those things off our asses. Now we need to get the rest of the troops down here. If we can eliminate the rest of these things then we can find out what the fuck happend here." Kevin replied taking out the OSD he had found. It was strange that it just lying near a maintinence shaft.

"I'll call the ship in. You keep me covered while i get the signal" Samuel unlatched the special clasps placed to keep his pack from falling. It was an idea that he developed back home on Earth. He took out of the pack a generator with a beacon attached to it. The generator had special system of generating energy.

Inside the generator was an unstable area of gas and dust.The unstable dust and gas that compacted to form a small star. When cooled its atmosphere expanded while its core compacted. The expanding atmosphere caused the rotating cylinders to speed up which warmed the star. After the constant heat the star's atmosphere contracted and made the cylinders stop turning allowing the star to cool and the process to start again. The star was unstable, however, and the slightest miscalculation could instantly destroy half a planet.

The beacon used the energy to send a signal that could be picked up by all types of scanners. The problem was it could attract a lot of attention so using it when you had to use stealth to accomplish the mission was immposible. In live fire situations, the system just needed to be calibrated to send the coordinates to friendly ships and then you could get back in the action. The whole process took 30 seconds once you started up the generator.

"Alright bro. You cover my back while i calibrate the beacon. If we stay too long these Rippers might find their dead buddies and decide we're their next meal." Sam began the process while his brother had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Rippers?"

"Yeah. When you think about it that is what they do. Rip and tear anything they can get their... paws-like limbs on." Sam replied. It was a good name if you thought about it.

When the beacon began letting out a pulse and glowed a bright green Samuel knew that the rest of his troops would come here in a matter of minutes. Right then and there a massive, bone chilling howl echoed through the halls and rooms of the massive citidel. There was no running now. The Rippers were coming and this time they brought the alpha male.

Sam and Kevin turned their heads towards the end of the path where there was a large room. They were at the center of the structure so that room had to have once been a courtyard, and the hole at the center of it must of collapsed, leaving access to catacombs. The Rippers were charging and they were so close

Kevin could have sworn he heard them charging and growling at the thought of other living beings.

Then they saw it.

* * *

The Alpha Male was 3x bigger than the other Rippers. He had patches of permanantley blood stained fur and it's eyes let out a glow rivaling that of the 7 moons this planet had. Its muscles bulged out and its mere presence made it difficult for them to breathe. Its teeth were HUGE and could probably kill them with one bite.

It took slow, measured steps towards the two brothers as they grabbed their weapons and pointed it at the beast hoping to God, Kami, Allah, Yahweh, or whoever the hell you called the great diety of all the universe, that the ship got here on time.

Sam took out a pistol and fired a continuous amount of shots, stopping once or twice to let the gun cool down. Kevin, however, took out an assault rifle and let out a spray of slugs into the monstrousity only to have the Ripper charge at them. One of its eyes bloodshot making it look terrifying.

"Oh SHIT" was the only thing that they could say as it got closer, its sharp, massive teeth bared, ready to kill. Then the sound of an engine roaring was heard.

Their ride was here.

* * *

The sound made the Ripper Alpha Male turn around only to see a rocket and a spray of slugs. The Ripper roared as the ships weapons send the beast backwards and sprawling all over, dead.

"Well fuck if I was overkill then this is just complete slaughter. Heh we definitely need bigger guns."(guess who said that)

The brothers we're smiling on the outside but on the inside... they we're praising whatever diety decided that they should be spared from being ripped apart.

Then a roar ripped through the structure. Soon many more roars followed it and the sound of fast charging things almost most made them shit themselves. Whatever was coming it was coming fast and from all directions. It had to be Rippers and those things were fucking terrifying. Their white eyes just looked at your soul like it was food. Then their teeth shreded and teared you to peices in the most painful way. It was truly the most horrific site they had ever seen.

"Shawn get that ship down here NOW" Sam just barely screamed over the roars and growls of the Rippers.

"Aye Aye captain. Just give me a second"

The Rippers let out another set of roars before they poured into the courtyard. Their movements never stoping. Their white eyes almost looking at your soul.

The two brothers went down on one knee before shooting at the Rippers that surrounded them. The slugs ripped through their ranks but the enraged Rippers just charged them even more terrifying than before.

"Shawn get the ship DOWN"

The small ship landed in the center of the Courtyard and opened up a latch, and streched out a ramp. A Ripper leaped over the crowd at Samuel. Everything slowed for him. He could see its calm eyes staring at him intently while teeth and claws were ready to rip him apart.

* * *

END... YAY ok wait no but there will be another chapter so wait dammit. Yea ill do it tomarrow or something. WOOT.


End file.
